


The Dragonborns have Come

by Leafygreen16



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreen16/pseuds/Leafygreen16
Summary: What if there were two Dragonborns instead of one to come to Skyrim? A Nord born and raised in Skyrim and a Bosmer elf who never stays in one place for two long. They are different in every way possible. Through looks, culture, and through their lives. One has always had family and one with nothing. How can two different beings come together to stop a civil war and destroy Alduin? No matter how many times they disagree, destiny is always putting them back together. Can they work together or will their differences destroy the world?MaleNord/FemaleBosmer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this peaks your interest.

Prologue: Two Become One

“But Master, what about the scroll?” A young man asked holding a large scroll out to a man so many years in age. The old man had a long white beard but no hair on his head. He wore old robes of gray and had a worn-out walking stick. The old man could barely walk without its aid. 

“We will keep it safe, Augustus,” the old mans raspy voice said. Then a loud thunder could be heard outside, shaking the ground. Screams could be heard outside. The old man walked to the window of a giant tower. The sky was red and flying rocks of fire could be seen coming down from the sky. No human was safe from them. They hit the ground so hard that anyone near was dead in an instant.

“He is here,” the old man said as a black dragon with red eyes could be seen coming in the distant.

“He knows what has occurred,” the young man said holding the scroll tightly against his chest.

“Ah, yes my apprentice but he does not know that it has already occurred,” the old man said. “Come we must hide it where he can not get to it.” The old man then walked out the room followed by his apprentice. The people in the tower were running in fear trying to escape the monstrosity that was occurring outside but not the old man for he knew death was coming to him soon. Parts of the tower was crumbling as the roof was coming apart. Many people did not escape fast enough as many were pummeled by the debris. The continued walking at a slow pace as they finally made it to the bottom of the tower to the cellar. 

“Augustus, give me the scroll,” the old man said as he held out his hand. Augustus gave him the scroll without complaint. “I want you to leave Augustus. There is a secret door right here.” The old man pulled a candlestick from the wall and a small part of the stone wall rose up and stairs appeared going down.

“But Master…” Augustus said in horror as he realized that his master would not make it. 

“Your duty,” the old man said a he placed a hand on his apprentices’ shoulder. “Is to preserve the knowledge of this scroll until the right time that your descendants can give this information to the ones that it speaks of.” The apprentice looked down in silence but nodded quietly, understanding his mission.

“Now go, my child, live so that these deaths are not in vain,” the old man said as he opened the door to the cellar and headed in. The apprentice watched as the man who taught him so much left, the darkness of the cellar consuming him. Thunder could be as the tower was about to be destroyed. Augustus quickly ran into the secret exit leaving his whole life behind.

Augustus didn’t know how long it took him to get out of the tunnels, but the thunder and screams could no longer be heard. Finally, the tunnels ended with a ladder going up and outside. Augustus quickly climbed up and opened a hatch and climbed up into the clean air. He quickly looked behind him and there was nothing but ash. The tower that once stood was gone and he couldn’t see anybody.

Alduin had truly killed all so that the secret could never be discovered but he missed one person and that secret would be kept.

The secret of the Elder Scroll on the Last Dragonborns.


	2. Entering Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two characters enter Skyrim. One returning home and the other for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. It’s slightly different but not much. I’ll fix it up later. I just want to see if people are going to enjoy it and like where it’s going.   
> Please sent me anything if something has to be fixed or if you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Skyrim

A lone figure could be seen walking up a hill as he was finally entering Skyrim. He was a Nord almost through and through. With straight blonde hair reaching his shoulders, blue eyes, and peach colored skin. He was also tall like the rest of his race reaching slightly above 6 feet. He was wearing just plain brown pants, brown boots, and a linen white shirt. Though he was also wearing a sword that was attached to his side, as almost all Nords train themselves to be warriors. This man was a farmer however as he was just now returning home from his trip to Cyrodill, selling fruits and grains. He had his fathers horse following behind him, Juniper. 

It was actually warm right now in Skyrim which is rare, so it must just now be the middle of summer. The Nord had left his house with the farm raised grains and fruit when the summer had just begun. It makes for a better time to travel. He had just reached the bounder of Skyrim when he noticed something off. The Nord looked around and noticed weapons lying around and a fire pit that had just been put out. He reached for his weapon when people from both sides sprung from the trees around fighting each other, red and blue. His horse, Juniper, reared up in fright from the surprise attack. The Nord turned around to try and calm her, but he didn’t anticipate Juniper coming down and kicking him in the face. Knocking him out. 

What a way to go, was his last thought when he blacked out.

……….

Another lone figure could be seen walking a different path to Skyrim. She never took the trails but instead trailed through the woods instead. She was a Bosmer or wood elf. She was a traveler, never staying in one place for too long but had never been in Skyrim before. So, she woke up one day and felt a pull to go to Skyrim so that’s what she did. She looked different then most Bosmer. She had black hair, that was braided, flowing down to her lower back. She then had a pale brown skin rather then the usual brown and dark brown of her other brethren. 

Her eyes though are what makes people stare, they were pure white as if she was blind, and she was. She was born blind and when one is born blind, they either die or adapt. She adapted. Her other senses were stronger then most. She used everything to help make her see. Her feet when they made contact with the ground, the wind, the noise of the wildlife all helped her pinpoint where everything was, like a bat. 

She wore green and brown to help her blend in with the forest so that she wouldn’t be seen easily. She also wore a green hood to cover her face but her hair was pulled to the side so it draped at her front. A bow could be seen on her back with a few wooden arrows that she crafted and a dagger was strapped to her thigh. 

She stopped when she heard the clashing of blades. Hearing that made her quickly go the opposite direction, not wanting to get into something that wasn’t her problem. However, luck wasn’t on her side when she heard a man shout at her.

“Halt! Stormcloak!” 

Not knowing what a Stormcloak was and not wanting to ask any questions, she just ran. She thought she was free, but she lost her sense of direction and didn’t sense a body in front of her, hitting her hard in the face, knocking her out. 

……….

Rocking is what woke the Nord up and also heavy footsteps. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in a cart being pulled by a horse and an Imperial leading it. He noticed the path that they were on when he eyes stopped seeing everything in a blur. They were heading to Helgen. He then saw that he wasn’t alone as three men and a woman were with him. The Nord sat in the middle between the woman and another Nord who was gagged. The other two sat in front of him. A Nord older then him and a darker man, most likely a Redguard. He looked down and noticed that his hands were bound and his sword missing. He sighed in defeat when he noticed his sword was gone, his father gave him that sword, passed down from his father before him. He also had no idea were Juniper was. Hopefully she ran off and went back home. Juniper was smart.

His eyes finally cleared up and noticed another cart in front full of people that were tied up as well. The Nord knew nothing good was going to come from this.

“Hey, you, you’re finally awake,” the older man said in front of him said. The Nord looked over at him. “You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into an Imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there. Also, that elf woman.” The man said motioning with his head to the thief and the woman. The Nord looked over and noticed that the woman next to him was and elf. He couldn’t tell at first as her hair was loose and covered her ears but now when he actually looked, he could see that she was an elf. The elf looked up when she realized they were talking about her. He almost let out a gasp when he saw her eyes.

She was blind.

“Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine till you came along,” the horse thief said with disdain. “The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you. I could have stolen that horse and could halfway to Hammerfall.” The horse thief then looked over at the Nord and the elf woman. “You there, and you, we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.

“We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief,” the older Nord said to the horse thief. He wasn’t even worried at the situation that he was in. He was calm. 

“Shut up back there,” the Imperial said who was leading the horse. 

“What’s wrong with him,” the horse thief asked looking at the Nord who was gagged. 

“Watch your tongue. You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King of Skyrim,

“Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm. You’re the leader of the rebellion but if they captured you. Oh Gods, where are they taking us?” the horse thief said scared.

“There’s no where for us to go but Sovngarde awaits,” the older Nord said looking at the path that they were heading. 

“No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening,” the horse thief, said as you could hear how scared he was. 

“Hey what village are you from, thief,” the older Nord asked.

“Why do you care?” the horse thief asked. 

“A Nords last thoughts should be of home,” the older Nord replied.

“Rorikstead. I’m from Rorikstead,” the horse thief said looking down, most likely thinking of his home. 

“And you, Nord?” the older man asked. 

“I’m from a small farm near Whiterun called Homestead Farm. Owned by my father,” the Nord replied. 

“Ah, heard of that place. You make that sweet Honey brew, right?” the older Nord asked.

“Yes, that’s us,” the Nord replied nodding his head. 

“And what about you, elf?” the older Nord asked as he turned towards the she-elf. The elf didn’t respond for a while before answering.

“Nowhere.” The Nords thought she would expand but she remained silent. 

“General Tullius sir. The headsman is waiting,” an Imperial shouted that was leading the horse cart in the front. The front gates of Helgen opened letting the horse carts through.

“Good, let’s get this over with,” General Tullius responded nodding his head. 

“Shor, Mara, Dybella, Kynerath, Akatosh. Divines. Please, help me,” the horse thief pleaded. 

“Shut up,” the elf-woman said, annoyed at his whining. Their horse cart finally made it past the gates and they could see General Tullius with two Altimers. 

“Look at him. General Tullius. The military governor and it looks like the Thalmor are with him,” the older Nord said in disgust. “Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.” The elf woman narrowed her eyes at the older Nord.

“Don’t put us all elves in the category with the Altimer,” she hissed at him. He didn’t respond but just narrowed his eyes back at her. Ignoring her comment, he continued talking. 

“This is Helgen,” the older Nord said. Helgen wasn’t a big town, it was quite small. It was the only route to get into Skyrim so it did have four towers and walls to protect itself from outside forces. It had a few houses, only for the family of soldiers who are stationed here. “I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.” They remained silent only hearing a young boy speaking to his father. 

“Who are they dad? Where are they going?” a young boy could be heard asking. 

“You need to go inside, cub” his father said.

“Why? I wanna watch the soldiers,” the boy whined to his father. 

“Get inside the house now,” the father repeated with more sternness. 

“Yes, papa,” the boy said.

“Woah,” the Imperial leading the hours said, pulling on the reins to stop the horse. 

“Why are we stopping?” the horse thief asked with a waver in his voice.

“Move it,” an Imperial woman shouted to some of the prisoners who were offloading on the first cart. She looked different from the other Imperials. Her armor had more silver and she had a special helm. Probably someone of a higher command. 

“Why do you think, end of the line,” the older Nord said.

“Let’s go,” an Imperial soldier said as he walked up to their cart.

“Shouldn’t keep the gods waiting,” the older Nord said. They all proceeded to stand up and jump off the cart.

“Wait, we’re not rebels,” the horse thief pleaded. The she-elf stumbled slightly when she jumped off, miscalculating the height of the jump. The Nord grabbed her arms to steady her but she just yanked her arm from his grip.

“Just trying to help,” the Nord whispered to her. She just nodded in response. 

“Face your death with some courage, thief,” the older Nord said, his whining also annoying him.

“You’ve got to tell them, we worked with you, this is a mistake,” the horse thief continued to plead.

“Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time!” the Empire woman shouted to the prisoners.

“Empire love their damn lists,” the older Nord said. 

“Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm,” an Imperial soldier said who had the list of names in his hand. 

“It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric,” the older Nord said softly as Ulfric walked towards the line that was already being made. 

“Ralof of Riverwood,” the Imperial soldier said scratching off the name. The older Nord who sat with them walked forward behind Ulfric. 

“Lokir of Rorikstead,” the Imperial said, scratching that name as well.

“No, I’m not a rebel. You can do this!” the horse thief shouted as he ran past them trying to get away.

“Halt!” The Imperial woman shouted but he just kept running. 

“You’re not going to kill me,” the horse thief shouted.

“Archers!” the woman Imperial shouted as two archers got ready and fired hitting the poor man and he fell on the ground dead. “Anyone else feel like running?” The Imperial woman shouted to the remaining prisoners. 

“You there, step forward,” the Imperial with the list said to the Nord. “Who are you?” He asked as the Nord was not on the list.

“I am Ihsan from Homestead Farm in Skyrim,” the Nord said with confidence. He was a Nord through and through and if he was to die, he would die with honor.

“You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim. Captain what should we do, he isn’t on the list,” the Imperial man said. 

“Forget the list, he goes to the block,” the Captain said, not caring if he was a Stormcloak or not. 

“By your orders Captain,” the man said with slight hesitance. 

“I’m sorry, at least you’ll die here in your homeland. Go in line, we have one more person here,” the man said as he wrote Ihsan’s name down and where he is from. “You there elf, who are you?” The elf woman just stood there not talking.

“Elf! He asked you a question!” An Imperial behind her shouted, pushing her forward. She hissed slightly at him.

“Hey! Better watch yourself elf,” the Imperial woman said. “Who are you!?” She came up to the elf-woman.

“Wouldn’t matter. You are still going to kill me whether I give you my name or not,” the elf-woman responded, slightly looking at the Imperial woman as she couldn’t really pinpoint where she was. The Imperial woman waved a hand in from of the elf’s face, noticing that she didn’t even blink.

“Are you blind, elf?” The Imperial woman asked.

“No. My eyes are naturally this discolored,” the elf woman said sarcastically. The Imperial woman sneered at the elf. 

“To the block with you!” The Imperial woman shouted. The man behind the elf pushed her in the line. She shrugged him off, not liking to be touched by anyone. 

“I’m sorry, elf. We will bring your remains to Valenwood,” the Imperial with the list said.

“Don’t bother. No one will want my ashes,” the elf hissed at the man. He just nodded and walked off. 

“You shouldn’t make them angry,” Ihsan whispered to her.

“What’s it to you?” she asked in disdain. “It’s not like they aren’t still going to kill me even with a nice attitude.”

They waited in line a General Tullius walked up to Ulfric Stormcloak.

“Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn’t use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne,” Captain Tullius said. Ulfric just grunted in anger. 

“You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put down and restore the peace,” Captain Tullius said. A strange roar could be heard in the distance. Everyone looked up into the sky trying to pinpoint its location, but nothing could be seen. The elven woman looked up feeling a slight shift in the air, a breeze that came out of nowhere. 

“What was that?” an Imperial soldier asked. 

“It’s nothing, carry on Captain,” General Tullius said as he was finished addressing Ulfric and walked to the side next to the two Thalmor, the Imperial woman who was the Captain, and a priestess. The Headsman was right next to them and in front of him was the block. 

“Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites,” the Captain said to the priestess. The priestess lifted up her arms to give them their rites.

“As we commend your souls to Aetherius blessings of the Eight Divines upon—"

“For the love of Talos shut up let’s get this over with,” an irritated Stormcloak said as he walked up to the block. 

“As you wish,” the priestess said in annoyance.

“Come on. I haven’t got all morning,” the Stormcloak said. The Captain came over and pushed him down onto his knees and used her leg to bend his back until he was over the block. “My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials can you say the same.” The executioner raised his axe and it came down fast cutting off the head of the Stormcloak. The people nearby were whispering in fright, justice, or anger. 

“Imperial bastards,” a woman Stormcloak shouted. 

“Justice!”

“Death to the Stormcloaks!” the Captain shouted.

“As fearless in dead and he was in life,” Rolaf said in prayer. 

“Next, the Nord in the rags,” the Captain said looking at Ihsan. 

The same roar could be heard again.

“There it is again. Did you hear that?” the list man asked

“I said, next prisoner,” the Captain said not concerned for the noise.

“So much for a line,” the elf woman whispered. 

“To the block prisoner. Nice and easy,” the list man said motioning for Ihsan to walk up. Ihsan held his head high and his shoulder back as he proudly walked over to the block. He would not scare, as he was a Nord and Nords were brave. He then stopped over and kneeled, bending his back over. They didn’t even have the decency to remove the head of the Stormcloak prior. The Captain just dragged the body slightly away. Ihsan could fell the dead man’s leg on his leg. Ihsan turned his heads towards the Headsman as he would look at his executioner directly but then he saw it…

Death.

Not by the axe, or seeing Sovngarde, but a dragon.

Ihsan’s eyes widened in fright.

“What is Oblivion is that!?” an Imperial shouted. 

“Sentries what do you see?” the Captain asked.

It flew over and landed right on the tower that the Nord was looking at. It landed hard knocking the executioner off his feet letting Ihsan really see the dragon. It looked right at him with its red eyes and then roared out, causing a massive amount of wind to hit him. The sky turned into a tornado and fire rocks fell from the sky. 

Any escape should be now.


End file.
